Secondary sources of power are becoming more common. For example, home wind turbines and solar energy systems are being used to provide a second source of electrical power. In particular, there are many situations where it may be desirable to have another power source to supplement the utility power or that can be switched to and from an electrical load, such as, for example, in the event of a public utility power failure or due to excessive power variations.
Such secondary power sources, however, may be installed after a home has already been constructed. Accordingly systems are needed to seamlessly integrate such secondary power sources into the power supply environment. Further, with the advent of personal wind, solar, and other electricity generating systems, electricity may rightfully be sold back to the grid. Therefore, there is a need for improvements to systems including load centers adapted to interface with secondary power sources.